


Cuddling in the Common Room

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Steve's been kicked out of his dorm and exiled to the common room for the night and in said common room he finds Sam Wilson





	Cuddling in the Common Room

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty weak I feel but hopefully my next post will be better

Steve sighs as he drags his blanket and pillow out into the common room. Only after he’s settled down onto one of the couches does he actually notice the student laying on the other one. He’s gotta book in his lap, and smiles at him. “You get kicked out too?”

“Unfortunately, yes.” Steve answers. “I’m Steve Rogers.”

“Sam Wilson, you room with Bucky, right?” He asks, marking the place in his book. 

“Yeah.”

“Damn. That must be rough.” Sam says, shaking his head in sympathy.

Steve shrugs, “I would be out here a lot, but usually I actually sneak over to the girls’ dorm-”

“Oh.” 

Steve waves his hands, “No, not like that— they’re my friends, I have friends over there. I’ve never seen their— no, no, we’re just friends.” Steve clarifies, it’s stupid, but Sam is cute and he’s already crushing a little bit despite the guy not saying more than twenty words to him. 

“Cool. Honestly, this is the first night I’m out here. Scott never brings back anyone, mostly because the guy never shuts the fuck up. But  _ somehow _ , there was a sock on the door. I didn’t get to grab anything and now I’m freezing my ass off out here.” Sam grouches. 

Steve raises his blanket, “You can share mine.” As soon as the words are out all the courage he had to say them draws right the fuck up. 

Sam smirks and raises an eyebrow as Steve blushes fifty shades of red. “Is that an invitation?” He asks. 

“Yes?” And thankfully Sam doesn’t make him say anything more, and stands up, putting his book on the coffee table before sliding next to Steve on the couch. 

It’s a tight fit, and Steve wants to question how cold Sam could have been since his body is  _ burning _ against his side.  

“So what do you study?” Steve asks, smiling as Sam’s foot starts to play with his beneath the blanket. 

“Psychology. You?”

“Art.” Steve answers.

Sam turns to him with a surprised smile, “Oh, really? What’s your medium?” 

Sam’s gaze is heavy on the side of his face and Steve starts to fiddle with the blanket’s hem as he answers, “I do a lot really, but I’m most comfortable with graphite since it’s what I learned first. My best work tends to be in acrylic though. I do a lot of portraits. I like people so that’s what I draw.”

“That’s awesome, man. I bet people ask you to draw them a lot.” 

Steve laughs, “They do.” As he looks at Sam though he can’t help thinking he wouldn’t mind drawing the man in the slightest. It would be a challenge to get the curve of his cheekbone right, or mix the right golden brown tone of his skin, make his eyes appear as inviting and friendly as they do now. 

Sam smirks at him, “You like what you see?” He turns his head and pauses in different angles, “Am I gonna to end up in your portfolio?” 

Steve winces even though he’s smiling, “Please don’t say it.”   
“Draw me like one of your French girls?” 

“Aaaand, you said it. I hate when people quote that to me. I don’t even like the movie.” Steve answers, his glare holding no heat. 

“I’ve never watched it all the way through. The only four hours I ever gave to a movie was Braveheart, and that was worth it.” Sam replies, letting his head fall back against the pillow behind them. 

“I've never seen that, Braveheart.” 

“Really? We should watch it together sometime, I have it on DVD.” Sam says, casual in a way Steve never would have been. Then he turns and smiles at him.

“Like a date?” Steve asks, wanting to Sam to know where he's coming from. 

“Like a date, Rogers.” Sam answers. 

Steve nods excitedly, “I'd like that.”

  
Bucky walks into the common room when Steve doesn't come back, and stops dead in his tracks at his roommate on the couch, cuddling up with Sam Wilson. Hm. Bucky smiles, at least the punk's finally getting  _ something. _


End file.
